


Paci kid-Micheal/William/Henry

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Plot, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: To sum this sotry up:Michael has two daddy's
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/Henry Emily, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 20
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote this from something on my orphaned account.
> 
> More chapters to cum.

Michael traced his hands across the many wine bottles his father kept in the closets. He snuck into his father's room,which had a bathroom connected to the closet.

He smiled as he found the right bottle and carefully pulled it out then froze whenever he heard the bathroom light turned on. The closest light was off and it's door slightly ajar. Michael peaked through the small gap of the door and could see his father starting up a bath. He was sure William wouldn't be home for while.

Michael was dead meat,he watched as his father untied his long brown curly hair. William's piercing light green eyes kept close watch of the mirror and he licked his lips gently. His father sighed and picked up a brush,pulling out tangles.

Then he undid his tie and put it on the counter and slowly started undoing his shirt.

Michael felt weird as he watched his father remove his button up and to see his slightly masculine build. William was a thin but not too thin man,he was very attractive in Michael's eyes. It made Michael feel weird to lust after his father in the way he did. The many nights he would lay in bed jacking off at the thought of his father taking advantage of him. 

He leaned closer to the gap,so he could get a better view,he was careful to stay out of eyesight. Michael was very turned on by the sight of William undressing.

William undid his belt and let his pants slid down,he stepped out of them and was now in just his boxers.

Michael dropped the bottle of wine and cursed as it broke. 

He could hear his father open up the closest door as he fell down into the mess.

"Michael?"William asked,looking down at Michael who laid in a puddle of wine.

"...I...hey…",Micheal wanted to die,not only was he covered in wine but,he was hard as fuck. It was obvious that William could tell too.

William seemed to blushed,"what are you doing?"he asked,he seemed to be scanning Michael's body.

"I was...uh..yeah",Michael tried crossing his legs but that must have confirmed William's question.

"Where...where you watching me undress?"he asked,Michael couldn't tell the emotions in his father's tone or face.

Michael opened his mouth and shut it,"...a little",he blurted out.

"Would you like to join me in the bath as you're covered in wine",William offered,winking before turning around and heading into the bathroom. Michael could hear him get into the bath.

Was his father making a sexual advance on him?Michael blushed,he did need to get clean so it wouldn't hurt to join him.

He undressed himself to his boxers and entered the bathroom where William was waiting for him.

"Take all of your clothes off",William says,"then get in",he added,winking at Michael again. His wink and smile made his legs feel like jelly,his heart pounding like crazy.

Michael did as he was told and slowly got into the bath,it was a one person bath and Micheal had no other choice but to go onto William's lap.

William smiled at Michael,and wrapped him in a hug,"I love you",he whispered,kissing Michael's neck.

That was enough to fully turn Michael on and he felt embarrassed,"f,,father,,I,,w,,hat,,,I,,nhhn",he was stuttering over his words. 

William shushed him ,and took one hand and placed it onto Michael's inner thighs. "Call me daddy",William commands,sliding a hand up Michael's thigh and slowly rubbed the tip of his cock. 

Michael's whole face went red and started to grind his hips,"daddy~",he moaned as William coutined just rubbing his tip.Driving the poor kid mad,with every slight movement he made.

"Fuck me daddy",Michael begged in a baby voice. 

William stopped,"what do you want daddy to do,baby boy?"William asked,he was clearly now teasing the kid.

Michael groaned, "fuck..me...please", he whined,still keeping the kiddie voice on,grinding agasint his father.

"Naughty little boy",William says,kissing Micheal on the head. 

He then picked up Michael and positioned the boy over him,"I've never…",Michael was nervous which only made William chuckle as he slowly eased his son onto his cock. 

"Fuck,,aah~",Michael moaned as he slowly slid down,his father was big. It hurt for a bit as they sat there,Michael making very small shuffles to get comfortable. He has used his finger and on rare occasions a hair brush.

William started to thrust into him,roughly. 

Michael had to grip onto William's hair and bite his lip as his father continued to go fastly,didn't even give him time to fully adjust. He was filled with pain and pleasure,small tears fell from his eyes and he could feel his pre-cum running down his dick.

William grabbed onto Michael's head and slammed their faces together,he sloppily licked Michael's lips. Michael opened his mouth and let William slide his tongue in,William moaned as he deepened the kiss and kept Michael close to him.

He took his free hand and started to slowly jack his son off,which made Michael whole body twitch with pleasure."daddy~",Michael moaned into his ear,"I'm close",he added,as he tucked his face into William's neck,kissing it.

"Me too,baby,just hold on",William responded,kissing his head and thrusting as hard as possible.

Michael started to moan and cry at the same time,keeping his face tucked into William's neck, softly kissing on it,"I can't hold I can't-",he moaned as he felt himself cum,the hot liquid getting all over his him and his father. So much for taking a bath and getting clean.

William countined thrusting into him,he kept at a steady and fast rhythm,Michael knew it'll be a pain to walk. He gave a few more violent thurst before Michael could feel his father's cum inside of him. 

"Damn,baby boy,you felt so good",William says,pulling out of him.

"I uh",Michael wasn't sure what to say,"thanks daddy",he blurted,giggling a little.

Michael leaned into William and wrapped his arms around him,"that was...amazing…",he confessed,he had masburated and fucked him so many times but,having an actual cock inside of him made him feel good,real good.

"Hey,Mikey?"William asked,looking down at his son. He was petting him softly on the head.

Michael looked up and tilted his head,"mhm?".

"Do you know what a little is and what a daddy is?"William asked,brushing his hair softly.

"I-I...do",Michael says, blushing,he could feel his heart beat speed up again.

"Will..Will you be my little boy,and I can be your daddy. I can get you pacis and cute underwear and sex toys",William asked,getting nervous. 

Michael's heart was pounding like crazy now,"y-yes yeah,I love you...daddy",Michael says,kissing William's stomach.

William continued petting him,"I love you too,my special little boy". He kissed the boy on his head before leaning back in the bath with him,the two laid there for a while.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you horny bastards go

William came into their room,they had decided to share a room and bed now. He had a few shopping bags in his hands,he set them on the floor as Michael looked up to him,smiling. 

"I got you something I want you to try on",William says,pulling out an outfit and handing it to Michael. Michael nodded and kissed William before heading to the bathroom.

He stripped down and looked at the outfit he was given,it was a pair of black lacy panties with a black mini skirt to go with them,along with a small purple crop top with the word,"Slut",across the chest. Plus a pair of fishnet and a purple pacifier. He smiled and put on the outfit before putting his hair into two pigtails. 

The panties were a bit uncomfortable to wear mostly with his hard on,and the skirt hardly stayed over his ass. He popped the paci in his mouth and stepped out of the bathroom, William was on the bed waiting for him,his jaw dropped once he saw his son. 

Michael giggled and smiled at William,he went and sat onto his father's lap,wrapping his legs around his waist and bringing his body close to William's. "Daddy~",he whispered into a childlike accent,"touch me~",he muttered,removing the paci from his mouth and kissing William on the cheek. William's face was deep red and he kept glancing down at Michael's bulge,he was quick to kiss Michael on the neck,licking it carefully. Michael moaned,and started to cling to William,he was still used to having another person touch him.

William squeezed his ass and bit deeply into Michael's collar bone.He bites as deep as possible,making sure he got the taste of metallic blood in his mouth before grazing his teeth across Michael's chest. Michael whimpered and groaned,grinding against William.

"Daddy~,fuck me~",Michael begged,digging his nails into William's back. William hummed and squeezed Michael's ass,feeling up his kid's skirt. Michael made a yiping sound and grinded against him,desperate for relief. William didn't say anything, just bite him again. Michael whimpered ,"pwease",he asked in a childish voice,kissing William softly.

William smiled and kissed him back, "knees,now",he commanded and Michael slid to the floor,laying his head onto William's lap.

"No hands",William adds,smiling down at his son. Michael glared at him and sighed as he used his mouth to unzip William's pants,and bit into them to pull them down. "Good boy",William states,petting him on the head,Michael giggled and smiled up at him. Michael then leaned forward and started licking William's cock through his boxers,William started rolling his hips against Michael.

Michael,without warning,pulled away causing William to whine and grab onto his head. Michael smiled at him before he kissed the man on the thigh,"let me use me hands",Michael whined, sounding much like a small child. William sighed and nodded. 

His son made a happy noise before he pulled down William's boxers and started to slowly stroke his father's cock. William smiled as Michael quickly moved his hands up and down,watching and waiting for William to let him suck him off or to fuck him. "Do you wanna suck daddy off?"William asked,petting Michael on the head who smiled at him and kissed the tip of William's cock. Before slowly easing his mouth down onto William,slowly bobbing his head up and down,taking his whole length.

William moaned and started thrusting into Michael's mouth,holding the boy's hair tightly. Michael started moving his tongue all around,loving the feeling of William's cock twitching and the sound of William grunts. Michael made sure he and William held eye contact as he deep throated William,watching as William covered his mouth, breathing heavily. 

Michael could feel William ramming into his throat,before pulling out. "Get on my lap you little slut",William commanded and Michael quickly did,feeling William's boner pressing into his ass as William pulled down his panties. "No lub today",William says,kissing Michael on the neck who whimpered at that. 

William kissed him again,"I know you like the pain,you little whore",William softly teased as he started getting position,before quickly pushing himself into Michael. Michael yelped and a few tears ran down his face as William roughly started thrusting into his small ass,digging his nails into Michael's hips. William started kissing him on the neck softly as he kept moving Michael around on his lap and readjusting his position just as Michael would started getting used to William's length inside of him. 

William started to get a steady but rough and fast pace as he pulled away from kissing Michael and started pressing his arm into Michael's neck. Michael let out a squeak and a small moan as William started to halfway strangle him,He started jacking Michael off at the same time while still thrusting into him. 

Michael was stuck between sobbing and moaning as William finally let go of his throat,his desperate and weak grasp for air turning William more on. "f-father~",he moaned out as he came all over William's hand who just chuckled. "Baby boy,I wanna test your limits today",William whispered,as he pulled out of Michael and picked him up,throwing him onto the ground.

The young boy whimpered but was quick to spread his legs apart as William smiled down at him. William stood over him,eyeing him,"Don't move", he sternly says,as he stepped onto Michael's stomach,crushing the air out of him,making Michael cry out. He than slapped Michael across the face as hard as possible. Michael grunted and held his face,"color?"William asked,eyeing his son.

"Green",Michael says, reassuring William to coutined hurting him. William smiled softly and pulled just his boxers back up before grabbing the belt from his pants,"turn around",he commanded and Michael did. 

The belt was old rough leather,William folded it in half before slapping against Michael's ass,leaving a red mark. Michael shuddered,and started to try and touch himself only to get whipped again,"bad boy",William says,spanking him again. Michael hissed at him which earned him a few more whips,his ass slightly bleeding,William then got down behind him. 

He started grinding against Michael's ass,moaning softly. Michael groaned,"fuck me~",he whined like a little child. William husted laughed at him again and leaned over him and started nibbling him on the neck. Then he started biting his neck like crazy,over and over trying to leave as many marks as possible. Michael moaned and shaked with each bite,he was overstimulated,he was going to cum again and William hasn't even cum once. 

Michael suddenly pulled away,surping William and himself,"color?"William asked."Green",Michael repeated before pulling William onto his lap,"I want to fuck you for once",Michael whispers,kissing William on the neck before biting down. 

William blushed and wasn't a fan of bottoming but decided to let Michael go at it. Michael laid William onto the floor,unsure what he was doing as he pulled down William's boxers and brought his legs up into the air. Then he slowly pushed himself into William,who gasped and held onto Michael's shoulders.

Michael was surprised by how well he fit inside of his father. He started sliding in and out,leaning close and kissing William softly. William smiled and kissed him back,"Speed up a little my sweetheart,I love you",William says,kissing him roughly. 

Michael nodded and was holding William's hips as he started to thrust into him. It felt amazing, mostly with how tight William was. William's whole face was bright red as he started to moan and look away from Michael, embarrassed for being topped by his own son. Michael was softly moaning as he coutine ramming his old man in the ass,leaning over to peek him on the lips or to kiss his neck. 

"M-Mikey,fucking hell,your good~",William sourly moaned out as he felt his insides be stretched out,it's been a while since he's been topped and luckily he could adjust quickly. But that didn't stopped it from hurting and a few small tears rolling down his face. But,he was amazed by how natural Michael was at it and oh god his sweating and blushing face as he watched William moan. 

William started jacking himself off as Michael coutined at a simple and fast pass,clearly not wanting to hurt William too badly. Which William found adorable as his son pressed another kiss onto his neck,before biting down,this mouth shaking a little. Michael was more softer and tender with William. As Willaim continued stroking himself with Michael fucking him in the ass he could feel himself getting close. "Baby boy,please fill daddy up~",he asked,as he pulled Michael close to him and could feel himself cum and then Michael,right inside of him. 

Michael was breathing heavily,"my ass hurts",he whined as he laid down on the floor next to William. "So does mine my baby boy",William says,wrapping Michael into his arms and kissing him on the head.

******(It the next day lmao)***

William had realized he had left something at work and quickly left Henry and Michael alone in the kitchen. Michael sighed and started to reach for a cup off one of the high shelves when he felt a hand on his hips,"what happened to your back and neck?"Henry asked,as he kept his hands on Michael.

Michael cursed to himself,not only did he not have an excuse but he was only wearing sweatpants and was turned on by Henry's soft touch. He froze and looked up at Mr.Henry,he was a big man,about 6'4 and Michael was sure he must have a big dick.

"Oh..um...I...they...wre consensual",Michael answer,feeling his face warm up as he reluctantly turned toward Henry,hoping he wouldn't notice how excited Michael's body got at his touch. Henry was clearly eyeing his body and became fluster,looking away quickly,"o-oh",His hands were still on Michael's hips and they were so close. Michael looked up at him,blushing deeply and trembling slightly.

Henry leaned down and kissed Michael on the neck,Michael let a little moan slip from his mouth. Henry was surprised by it but was quick to started kissing Michael roughly,before biting down on Michael's lower lip and slamming him into the counter. He started exploring Michael's mouth with his tongue and Michael's body with his hands. Michael wrapped his legs and arms around Henry,humping against him. 

"Henry~",Michael says,put of breathe and going fucking insane,"Henry please touch me everywhere",he pleaded taking one of Henry's hands and pressing it into his crotch. 

Henry blushed,"what if your father",he started before Michael cut him off with a kiss. "He already fucks me so it doesn't matter if I fuck his best freind",Michael says shutting Henry up. Henry returned the kiss and pulled down Michael sweats to the teen's boner. 

He got on his knees and started sucking Michael's head listening to his squeaks and moans,he was perfect,clearly having done this plenty of times. He slowly inch Michael's full length in his mouth,moving his tongue and head rythmatically. 

Michael gripped his hair tightly,close to pulling it out as Henry continued sucking him off. Michael was moving his hips along Henry's head,"fu,fuck Henry~I fucking ah~",Michael says,cumming into Henry's mouth who simply pulled back and swalloed. 

The teen smiled as Henry pulled back up his sweats, "s-sorry", Michael apologized. Henry gave a small round smiled,"Darling, it fine plus you taste amazing", Henry says,kissing Michael again just as William walked into the kitchen.

He raised his eyebrows at the two,Henry went dead silent and Michael started bouncing with joy. "Daddy,we should let him join our relationship",Michael suggest,thinking about all the threesomes they could possible have and just the thought of being fucked by Henry. 

William nodded,"Want to join it,it's quite fun",William says,walking over wrapping his arms around Henry's sides,kissing the bigger man on the neck,just barely able to reach his neck. 

"S-sure",Henry says,leaning over and kissing Michael before kissing William.


End file.
